War Wizards
by jinx777
Summary: Summary- what would happen if there was a fourth school at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Cup. A school that not many know about and those that do are both amazed and scared of the students; even Dumbledore seems weary of them.
1. The Fourth School

**Due to writers block I have decided to start this story. It is something that has been going around in my head for a while and I hope that by getting it out I will be able to concentrate on my other fics. Please bear in mind that this is my first cross over and that the point of fanficion is to made the story your own. Rated M just in case.**

**Enjoy :)**

Summary- what would happen if there was a fourth school at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Cup. A school that not many know about and those that do are both amazed and scared of the students; even Dumbledore seems weary of them.

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 1- The Fourth School

The great hall was filed with excited whispers, the students from all four houses talking about one thing and one thing only.

It had been one week since Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard cup, one if not the most prestigious tournaments in the magical world. Wizards from around the world would come to see the champions compete in three tasks that would be set throughout the year and that to be chosen to represent your school was a great honour.

The great hall had been decorated in honour of their soon to be guests with the crests for each house displayed with large banners hanging from the ceiling and the tables made longer so that they would have places to sit when they arrived.

At the Gryffindor table with his friends, Ron and Hermione, Harry couldn't help but feel just as excited as the rest of the school. Even if he couldn't compete because of the new rule that stated you needed to be of age to enter he was still looking forward to watching it.

If he was honest with himself he probably wouldn't have entered if he could. From what Hermione told him the past tournaments were a bloody affaire, where at last one of the champions died and the ones that didn't would normally be left with some kind of scar to remember it by.

He was looking forward to having a normal, non life threatening year at Hogwarts for once.

He was listening to Hermione telling Ron, and anyone else that would listen, about the last time the tournament was held almost twenty years ago and how all champions were killed. From what he could tell it had been banned after that, so why the Ministry decided to bring it back was a mystery to them all, not that anyone really cared.

The actual tournament wouldn't start until next mouth when the champions would be selected. The students coming to represent their schools would be staying for the school year and joining the lessons with the Hogwarts students.

He didn't know where they would be staying for the year but trusted that Dumbledore would find them something.

The entire room when quite when Filch came running in through the large double doors into the great hall, red faced and breathing heavily. Many found themselves covering their mouths with their hands to stop the laughter that was trying to escape when he almost lost his pants forcing him to grab them and pull them back up... three times.

When he reached the staff table at the far end of the room where Dumbledore was seated with the other Professors he stopped for a moment to catch his breath before leaning towards the elderly wizard and whispering in his ear. As soon as he nodded to him Filch ran back to the doors and stood waiting with his hand on the door handle.

At another nod from Dumbledore the hunched man pulled the doors open.

As soon as he did a group of about 30 of the most beautiful girls came into the great hall in orderly lines with dazzling smiles on their faces. They were all wearing identical baby blue uniforms with skirts that stopped just above the knees, showing a good amount of leg and small hats on their heads that matched the rest of their clothes. They seemed to vary in age, with the youngest in front and eldest in the back. Leading the group was quite possibly the biggest woman any of then had ever seen, she was even taller then Hagrid for crying out loud. Unlike the others she looked to be in her mid to late forties, with a thin, but not overly so, figure. Her long red coat trailed along the floor but they were still able to all see the pair of high heels she was wearing as she walked through the hall of students to the Professors table her short, brown hair bounced with each step.

When they reached the half way point in the middle of the hall they stopped and let out breathy sighs that caused what seemed to be blue butterflies made out of smoke the same shade as their clothes to appear out of their bodies. They flu around the all for a moment before disappearing without a trace.

After another minute past they continued to the table and stopped a few feet away while Dumbledore greeted the large woman now identified as Madame Maxime.

When they were done the Beauxbatons moved to stand to one side of the table.

Moments later the door was opened yet again, but this time in stead of beautiful girls, a group of 30 boys marched in. Like the girls from Beauxbatons they all wore matching uniforms, but wear as the girls were blue, theirs was a deep, blood red long sleeved shirt and pants. The only exceptions to this were a tall man in an odd fur hat and coat that covered most of his body from view and a well built boy stood next to him, also in a fur coat that Harry recognized straight away as Victor Krum.

Unlike with the girls, how had waited until they reached the middle of the hall to mark their entrance, the boys from Durmstrang started the moment they entered the room.

The boys on either end of each row had long metal staffs that they would bang on the ground with each step, causing small sparks to appear with each hit and along with the hits they would all hum in sink.

When they reached the Professors they let out one last humph, and from the back out stepped one of the students with a metal pipe of some kind. Turning to face the Hogwarts students he blow into it and out of the end came a large ball of fire that turned into a dragon head, roaring at them before disappearing.

Just like before with Madame Maxime, Dumbledore greeted the man that had lead the group into the hall, now know as Igor Karkaroff.

When they moved to stand on the other side of the staff table like the Beauxbaton students they all thought that was it, but were soon proved wrong.

The doors opened yet again and in walked another group. But this one stood out from the other two for three reasons. One, unlike the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, they weren't in neat, orderly lines, in fact they were all spaced out randomly.

Two, instead of one adult with them they were lead in by three. A young, big chested woman in green and white robes with what looked to be Japanese writing on the back, her long, blonde hair trailing down her back and ending in two short ponytails. She was very beautiful but they could all see the annoyed look on her face.

The second was an older man that looked to be in his late fifties, with long, spiky white hair tied in a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of lose fitting grey pants with wooden sandals on his feet. He had a grey long sleeved shirt with a red vest over the top. On his forehead was a strange metal plate with two small horns and another Japanese symbol in the middle of it held in place by a strip of blue material tied around his head. In his hand was a long wooden staff that reached about two foot above his head. They could all see a pair of red lines running down his face and a large, goofy grin on his face as he stared at the girls from Beauxbaton.

The last was a very skinny man with gravity deifying sliver hair that they were all sure was done with magic. He looked to be in his late twenties and like the older man was wearing a pair of wooden sandals, but that was where the similarities ended. He wore a dark blue, almost black body suite with a dark green sleeveless jacket. The lower part of his face was covered by a mask the same colour as the body suite and on his forehead, slanted to one side so it was covering his left eye was a metal plate like the other mans but different. This one was smooth with no horns and in the middle was a caving of what looked like two wands crossed over each other forming and X.

The third thing that made them different from the other groups was that none of the students could have been older then fifteen.

In fact the only thing that was the same as the over groups was that they were in uniform. Both boys and girls were wearing close fitted black pants with black long sleeved shirts. On the back of their shirts was a hood, which half were wearing up so that only the bottom half of their face could be seen but in some cases not even that, as a few, like the silver haired man, wore masked to cover the batten part of their faces.

The only one not wear anything to cover his face was a particularly small boy with long blonde hair in the same style as the white haired man. They could all see his dark blue eyes and three lines on each cheek that looked oddly like whiskers. He had a blank look on his face as they made their way over to the Professors.

As they got to the table all eyes were on the group who had yet to make some kind of show like the others before them and everyone was slightly confused when the woman in front stepped over to Dumbledore and shuck his had.

As the Whispers got louder and louder Dumbledore called for silence, which he revered straight away.

In a soft voice that all could here, the elderly wizard turned back to address the blonde woman, who had a single eyebrow rose at the spectacle.

"Tsunade, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. You and your students are more then welcome at Hogwarts. However, I feel I should inform you that it is a tradition that visiting schools perform something on official entrance that represents their school. As it is your first time competing I will permit you to do so now."

The blonde woman now identified as Tsunade, just looked at him with a blank expression before letting out a breath.

"Fine, if it's required."

Turning to face the students her eyes locked on the blonde boy at the front of the group.

"Naruto, do something."

All those in the room sweat dropped at her words.

The moment she said this the boy, now know as Naruto, lost the blank look on his face and pouted in a way that seemed to effect all the females in the room.

"Like what?"

"I don't care, jus do something so we can get this over with, I need a drink and I can't until you do something."

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much this wouldn't be a problem, Granny."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME BRAT!"

At the blonde boys word he was hit in the face and sent flying to the other end of the grate hall, only to stop when he hit the wall, leaving a large dent. After falling out of the dent he fell to the floor and twitched slightly, but otherwise didn't move.

Tsunade was surrounded by shock filled eyes as the entire room turned back towards her, even Dumbledore. The hall was completely silent as they looked at the woman, who showed no singe of sending one of her students flying into a wall.

McGonagall, being the first to get over her shock stood from the table and run to the boy, sending a disgusted look at Tsunade as she pasted. But before she got half way there she, along with everyone else in the room apart from the students and teachers the boy had come with, where yet again left speechless.

The blonde boy, Naruto, who they had all assumed to be gravely injured and unconscious, started to laugh. Turning over so he was on his back and looking up at the ceiling, he sat up, a huge grin in place that seemed to spread across his whole face towards Tsunade, completely ignoring the shocked people around him.

"That enough of a show Granny, or do you want to throw me of one of the towers as well?"

"Don't tempt me brat! Get your ass back over here before I kick it!"

Sticking his tongue out at the his fellow blonde, Naruto leaned back and jumped to his feet before running back to where he had been stood before he was sent flying.

With the boy back in place Tsunade turned back to Dumbledore only to find him staring from her, to Naruto, to the wall and then back to her.

"What?"

After a moment the beared wizard shook his head and gave her a gentle smile.

"Nothing, nothing at all, though I feel I should warn you that alcohol of any kind is prohibited on school grounds."

"WHAT!"

At his word Naruto burst out laughing yet again, only to stop when being forced to duck another punch from his angry headmistresses.

"Shut it brat!"

After things started to calm down, and McGonagall took her seat, Dumbledore stood from his chair and addressed the room.

Tuning out what was being said, Harry turned to Hermione.

"What school are they from; I thought you said that only Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons competed for the cup?"

"They are, in past tournaments they were the only ones to compete. Do you know who they are Ron, Ron?"

Turning to their red headed friend both Harry and Hermione were shocked to see that he was deadly pale, his eyes fixed on the metal headbands that each of the students from the mystery school were wearing. When they got no response after shaking him they turned to Fed and George, only to see they were the same. Looking around the room they noticed that quite a few of the students were the same, along with several teachers.

Getting worried about his friend, Harry was about to ask one of the Professors for help when they heard Ron whisper two words under his breath.

"War Wizards"

Hearing a slight gasp from Hermione, Harry turned to her as she explained.

"I've read about them, people that had their magical core activate early or are sent for some other reason to a special school on a island near Japan. No one knows where it is because it's surrounded by wards and spells to keep it hidden."

Harry got a slightly confused look on his face from her explanation.

"If thats all it is, why are so many people scared?"

"You don't understand Harry; it's not like a normal school. It would be like comparing Hogwarts to a muggle school. I think the book I read said it was called the Hidden School."

Harry got the feeling that if she wasn't worried about something Hermione would be lecturing him about how he should read more when he kept the confused look on his face.

"Harry they train them from the moment they arrive to become the ultimate soldiers, to feel no pain or remorse. In some case they lose their emotions completely. The term War Wizard is literal; they train them to fight wars. If a dark wizard gets to powerful, like You Know Who, they send them in to kill them and _everyone_ connected to them. Their trained to never take a prisoner unless its for information. The only reason they didn't join the fight with You Know Who was because the ministry was reluctant to use them, they are completely out of their jurisdiction and have no influence over them."

Starting to understand why so many were scare, Harry had just one more question.

"But Hermione, we're not at war anymore, why are they still being trained for it, I mean, what do they do if theirs no war to fight?"

"They hire themselves out as mercenaries, through they don't work for dark wizards when they do, that's the only line they draw. And just because we're not at war at the moment doesn't mean other countries aren't."

"But why would they join the Triwizard cup?"

"I don't know maybe Dumbledore invited them, you know how he is. He probably wants to set up some kind of relationship with them. From what I read this might be the first time a student has left the island before graduating. Normally they stay until they graduate and aren't aloud to leave."

"That's true, we aren't allowed to leave until we graduate, this is the first time."

Both Harry and Hermione, along with almost the entire Gryffindor table, turned to face the speaker only to find the same boy that had been thrown into the wall minutes before, smiling at them in the empty seat next to Hermione.

They had been so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't realise Dumbledore had finished his speech.

Along with Naruto were the others students from his school, the only difference being that they now all had their hoods up and masks down ready to eat when the food is served.

Looking around they saw that the girls from Beauxbatons had seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table and the Durmstrang at the Slytherin.

At seeing them so close Ron let out a muffled scream but quickly tried to cover it up with a cough.

"So when's the food get here, I'm starving."

As soon as the words left his lips the table was filled with different kinds of foods from roast chicken to smoked salmon. There was even some that they didn't recognise, like bowls of some kind of soup which, after seeing Naruto's face light up and start to shovel it in at a alarming pace, they realise it was for their guests.

Now that they were seeing him up close they realised that Naruto really was small, at 5'3 he was a head shorter than Harry and could easily pass off as a ten year old at a distance, but close up it was hard to tell.

He acted like and ate like a ten year old though; it amazed them that he could eat so much of the soup like food so fast without throwing up.

When he was done, after 15 bowls of whatever it was he had been eating, he let out a sigh, placed his hands behind his head and grinned.

"Ramen, food of the gods, I'm Naruto by the way Naruto Uzumaki."

Reaching around Hermione to take the offered hand, Harry shook it.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Really? good for you, so what is there to do around here?"

Harry found himself stunned for a moment. No one had ever acted like that when they heard his name, not even Hermione. Naruto didn't even look at his scar.

When he got over his shock, Harry started telling him about all the different things they could do at the castle, like Quiddich and the trips to Hogsmeade. After a while Hermione joined the conversation and before they know it the feast had ended and they were being lead out of the hall to the dormitories.

After a quick goodbye to the short blonde boy they made their way to Gryffindor tower with the others.

Looking to Hermione as they walked, Harry couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"He didn't seem so bad, I think you all just over reacted."

"Maybe... I guess your right, Naruto seems normal enough, if a little hyper."

XXX

**Hope you like the new fic, but just so you now I would probably still right it if you didn't. I will be explaining things as I go. There will be now Jutsu; they are wizards, as for Tsunade still having her strength that will be explained later.**

**Is anyone thinks of a spell or that would be good PM me the details, including the name and what it dose.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**R&R :)**


	2. Making Friends

:)

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **:(

XXX

Chapter 2- Making Friends

The next day found Harry, Hermione, Ron and their fellow Gryffindor's in Transfiguration with Ravenclaw. Normally they would have the lesson with just the two houses but since the students form the other school where here they were joined by at least one student from each, although for some reason the student form the Hidden school hadn't showed up yet.

As it was they had two of the girls from Beauxbaton and one of the boys from Durmstrang.

It was 10 minutes into the lesson and they could all see McGonagall getting more and more annoyed. She was about to start the lesson when they heard the door at the back of the class open and in came Naruto, smiling at them all.

"Mister Uzumaki, I hope you have a _very_ good reason why you are late to my class."

"Got lost on the road of life, and on the stairs, mostly the stairs, ok there is no road of life but there is a fuck load of stairs, and they kept moving."

"Just sit down so I can start my lesson."

With his smile still in place, Naruto took the empty seat at the table in front of wear Harry and the others were sat, oblivious to the strange looks he was getting until he looked around. Turning to face them he asked.

"Have I got something on my face or something? Cause normally when people look at me like that there's something on my face, or I did something stupid."

Deciding to voice what everyone was thinking before McGonagall finished what she was writing on the bored Hermione leaned forwards so he could hear her.

"Why are you in a fourth year class?"

"I don't get it."

"Well were you moved forward or something?"

"No, why, were you?"

"No I mean, aren't you too young to be a forth year?"

At her words Naruto lost the smile from his face and said in a deadpan voice.

"I'm 15"

Before anyone could comment McGonagall turned around to address the class.

"Right, now I know that it is still early in the school year, and with the tournament we are all very excited, but that is no excuse for being lazy. Today we will be changing branches into swords."

At her words the room broke out into excited whispers.

"Quite, now I know you must all be very excited, but I will warn you now, anyone caught messing around or doing something dangerous will be out of my classroom faster then you can say Transfiguration, do I make myself clear."

After a chorus of yes, McGonagall took out her wand and, while pointing it at the branch on her table, said the words to the spell clearly so all could hear.

"_Ectus Pasium"_

As they watched the branch moulded itself into a beautiful, two handed sword with the blade being almost 5 foot long and the handle decorated in sapphires.

After giving it a cursory glance to make sure it was right McGonagall turned to the class.

"It is important that when you cast the spell you have a clear picture of what you want the sword to look like, if you try and do it without a clear picture it won't work, understood? Good now take out your wands, but don't start, I want you all to think carefully about what you want your sword to look like before you attempt it."

After about 5 minutes had passed, the boy from Durmstrang, whose name on one could remember, made an attempt.

"_Ectus Pasium"_

Even with his thick accent he was able to pronouns the words to the spell. The result was the end of the sword moulding into the shape of a ruff handle.

Seeing the attempt McGonagall made her way over to his table and looked it over.

"A good first attempt, try to keep the image in your head while you cast."

After getting a nod from the boy she moved back to the front of class, stopping to give advice as she went. She was just giving Hermione some pointers when she looked at the table in front of them to see Naruto staring off into space.

"Mister Uzumaki, is my lesson so boring that you find yourself unable to even attempt the spell?"

Looking back at her with a look of surprise on his face, which soon turned into an apologetic smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Then why don't you show me what you can do, you are the only one so far that has yet to even attempt the spell."

Around the room they could hear several people sniggering at Naruto for being put on the spot.

Shrugging is shoulders; Naruto turned back to the branch on his table and took out his wand.

"_Ectus Pasium"_

The entire class was rendered speechless when the branch on Naruto's table changed into a katana. The blade was two and a half foot long and looked like it was made from pure silver, with a simple rectangle for the guard and dark red material wrapped around the handle.

Walking over to inspect his work, McGonagall could find nothing wrong with it.

"Have you done this spell before?"

"At my school we all learn at our own pace depending on what we are found to have he most talent in. I was found to have a talent for Transfiguration."

"When did you learn this spell?"

"When I was 10"

They could all see the shock on her face.

"...this is a level 6 spell, made to craft a weapon in an emergency, why would you learn it at 10?"

"So I could practices my swordsmanship, it's mandatory for my house."

"I see... I would like to talk to you after the lesson. Seeing as you have finished the spell why don't you see if you can help someone else."

"Ok"

For the rest of the lesson Naruto went from one desk to another helping were he could. With his help both Harry and Ron were able to make their branches into wooden swords and Hermione had almost completed it, just needing to make it sharper. She had been reluctant at first, not liking the fact that someone was better then her but by the end of the lesson she had calmed down.

While they worked Naruto told them about is school.

Apparently they had houses just like Hogwarts, but instead of 4 houses they had 5; Leaf, Sand, Mist, Cloud and Rock.

Another thing that was different was how they were sorted. Unlike the sorting hat they used at Hogwarts, Naruto's school placed them depending on a series of tests that were designed to show what they were best at. Because they are taken from a young age there was a separate school for younger students and when they turned 11 they would take the tests and be placed into which house suited them best.

He also told them about some of the lessons that were taught. They learned the basics like potions and charms, though depending on their house determined what they were how much they learned about a particular subject. But they also had lessons like swordsmanship and strategy.

There where some things he wouldn't tell them, something about it being a rule, but otherwise they had a good talk.

When the lesson was done and the rest of the students went to their next class Harry, Ron and Hermione waited just outside the door after promising to help him to his next class.

"I still can't believe he learned that spell when he was ten."

"I still can't believe he's 15."

"Oh shut up Ron, it's not his fault he's short."

"I never said it was. Come on, you were just as surprised as the rest of us. He could pass off as a 11 year old and you know it."

"Guys, can't you fight about this later, like when I'm not around to hear it."

Both Ron and Hermione shot the other dark looks before turning away from each other at the same time.

2 minutes later Naruto walked out, his usual smile in place. As they started walking Hermione turned to the short blonde.

"So, what did she want to talk to you about?"

"She said that if I agree to be her teaching assistant in class she'll give me extra lessons on the weekend so I don't go rusty."

"You're so lucky; I'd do anything to get extra classes."

They continued on like this for the rest of the walk, discussing what he might learn in his extra lessons.

After dropping him off at his Charms lesson they made there way down to Hagrids hut for Care of Magical Creatures.

XXX

When it was time for lunch Harry and Ron made their way down to the great hall after yet another _gripping_ Divination lesson with Professor Trelawny, why they stayed in that class was beyond him. All she ever did was predict his death. Looking into crystal balls, he was going to die, reading tea leafs, he was going to die, reading tarot cards and he was going to die. Ever since they first started taking Divination that was all she was ever able to do and the fact at he was standing in front of her still was all the proof needed to say she was a fake. The only time she had ever been right was about Wormtail last year and she didn't even remember it.

They met up with Hermione at the doors to the great hall and together made their way to their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, only to find Naruto already there eating. Form what they could see of the empty bowls piled on the table around him, he was already on his 8th bowl of the soup he had called ramen.

From what they had seen last night at the feast he wouldn't hear anything they said to him while he was eating so they decided to start and talk to him when he was done.

At least they would have done if not for a particularly smug looking Malfoy making his way over to them with a larger them normal smirk on his face. On both sides of him Crab and Goyle stood like body guards, their usual clueless looks in place on their faces.

It wasn't until a few feet away that they saw why he looked so smug.

Victor Krum was walking a few steps behind him, a scowl on his face as he went, showing he didn't really want to be around the younger boy.

"Hey Potter, I thought I'd come and introduce you to my new friend, I'm sure you know him."

They could practically hear Ron clenching his hands under the table as he looked at Malfoy. They knew he was trying to goad them but decided it was best to try and ignore him.

For the next few minutes they did there best to tune out what he was saying and eat their lunch until Malfoy, having enough of being ignored turned his attention on Hermione.

"Farther says he can get me tryouts for an international team by the end of the year, not that a Mudblood like you could understand the importance of Quiddich."

The world seemed to go into slow motion as the words left his mouth, no one moved, waiting for the other to make the first move. The only thing is that neither of them did.

One minutes Harry and Ron were about to cures the stuck up prick and the next he was on his back ten foot away with boils growing all over his skin and started coffing up what looked like cockroaches.

The entire great hall fell silent as they saw the culprit stand from their seat and make his way over to where Malfoy was crouched on his hands and knees, still coffing bugs.

Kneeling down next to him Naruto, with a surprisingly blank face, spoke in a quite voice that was barley above a whisper, yet still carried around the hall for all to hear.

"If you ever say that word near me again I will rip out your voice box, do I make myself clear."

Without waiting for an answer Naruto turned his back to Malfoy and walked back to the table. The eyes of the entire hall where on him as he sat back down, let out a sigh and started eating again like nothing had happened. No one noticed Crab and Goyle carrying Malfoy to the hospital wing, or that Krum didn't look upset about what had happened as he made his way back to the Slytherin table where the rest of the Durmstrang students were sat.

After a few minutes of watching him everyone went back to talking to their friends and eating their lunch, though he would get the odd look every now and then.

When he finished his 19th bowl, he put his hands behind his head and leaned back, not realising he was on a bench and fell off. With his legs in the air and a smile on his face, Naruto turned to Harry and saw that he was watching him with an odd look on his face.

"What?"

"What was that with Malfoy?"

"Depends, who the hell is Malfoy?"

"The guy you just cursed."

"Oh, what about him?"

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Harry decided to just drop it and finish his lunch before their next class.

The last lesson they had that day was Potions, with Slytherin, and to say Snape was in a bad mood was like saying Hagrid liked anything that was dangerous.

Malfoy was still in the hospital wing and the minute Naruto stepped through the door with Harry, Ron and Hermione he pounced.

"Uzumaki, what is the necessary length of time needed for a Polyjuice Potion to fully mature?"

"1 month"

"What is the name of a rare Potion that is said to be the most difficult to brew and has the effect of bringing luck to anyone that drinks it?"

"Felix Felicis, also know as liquid luck."

"What potion, when ingested, put someone into a sleep so deep that it gives the impression of death?"

"Draught of Living Death"

"What is a bezoar use for?"

"Mainly as an antidote for most poisons, but what few know is that if you crush it into a fine powder, bole it in dragons blood and leave it in the sun for 3 hours it creates a deadly poison that has yet to have a cure found."

After that Snape sent him a look that could melt a cauldron, turned to the bored at the front of the class and started the lesson.

Throughout the hour they had for Potions the greasy haired potions master would fire random questions at Naruto, most of which he was able to answer. By the end of the lesson they could practically see smoke coming out of Snapes ears.

The second they were out the door Ron and Harry burst out laughing, causing Hermione to role her eyes at them.

Turning to grin at their new friend Ron patted the blonde on the back.

"So on top of being a prodigy in Transfiguration, you're also a Potions master?"

"Hell no, I hardly now anything about it, that's more Mists area of expertise."

Getting curios about what he meat Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"But those questions he asked were high level, if you don't now much about potions then how could you answer them? And what do you mean Mist?"

"Remember my school is different from yours. We learn what will help us in a fight, how best to incapacitate an opponent. It just so happened that the things he asked me about are the basics for us. How to spot Polyjuice Potion so an enemy can't use it against you, how to smell when someone added Draught of Living Death into your drink and other thins like that."

To say they were stunned was an understatement, they knew what Naruto was, but hearing him say that made it suddenly seem more real. They didn't talk for a few minutes as they walked into the great hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table.

As soon as Naruto was done with his 20th bowl of ramen Hermione asked him about Mist again, not getting an answer the last time.

"I told you about how we have 5 houses; Leaf, Sand, Mist, Rock and Cloud and how we are put in them depending on our skills. Well Mist are the field medic and poisons experts. They take advanced classes in both Potions and Medical Care."

"I guess that makes sense, what about the other houses."

"Well, Rock are the muscle, heavy hitters if you will. They learn the more powerful spells but aren't the best thinkers, you could call them grunts I guess, they aren't stupid, far from it, but they focus more on overwhelming an opponent. They draw the attention of the enemy to them by being the powerhouse."

"Then there is Cloud, their completely the opposite of Rock. They are trained in speed, stealth, infiltration and accuracy, quick spells that they can use to take out an opponent quickly, they normally take on assignations. In and out before you know their there."

"And then Sand is Research and Strategy; they don't really take combat lessons except the basics. They mostly make battle plans and research spells and magic. They stay away from the main fighting unless it's completely necessary. Don't get me wrong, they are good fighters, but instead of hitting you with a spell they'll find a way to use your own against you, or trap you."

When he was finished with his explanations he took a breath. They were slightly surprised that he had kept a serious face throughout the whole thing. It wasn't until a moment later that Hermione realized he had missed one out.

"What about Leaf, what do they specialise in?"

"They don't, at least not as a whole. Leaf are the odd ones out, they don't fit in any of the other house, their somewhere in between Rock and Cloud, trained to be leaders."

"Leaders?"

"Yeh, you see when we turn 16 we get put in teams, one from each house to make it balanced. We train as a group for a year before we graduate. Leaf are trained in the basics of most subjects, but not to the extent of the others. They train in a specialty of their choice or what is determined to be the most suited to them, along with leadership. The teams are made with people that are know to get along and will make an efficient team."

"What house are you in?"

The only answer they got was a smile and Naruto pointing at the metal plate tied to his forehead. It was the first time they actually got a good look at it and saw that engraved in the metal was a leaf.

His smile turned to a grin as he stood and left them sat at the table, slightly shocked looks on their faces.

XXX

**Hope you like the chapter.**

**As far as I know the spell _Ectus Pasium_is of my own creation, but just in case I read it somewhere and didn't realize I apologise.**

**I had a review that brought up a point that I would like to address. Someone asked if I was making Naruto bipolar. In a way that is right. His moods changes will be explained later on in the story so don't worry :)**

**R&R :) **


	3. New Prankster in Town

**AN**

**Thank you all for your support and reviews, I was a little shocked at the amount of you that reviewed I must admit. A lot of people have been asking me about the shadow clone and rasengan, all I can say is that if you can think of a way to turn them into a spells I have no problem with adding them. I have had a little trouble trying to think of a way so let me know if you can think of something.**

**For those that have been asking about the other characters from Naruto like Gaara and Sasuke, I'm not sure if they will be in this year, I am planning to try and go into the other books with this and if they are not in the Goblet of fire they will be in a latter one I'm sure. **

**When they do come into it they will not all be in the leaf, I will spread them out into the different houses. Also as to the other students that came with Naruto; they don't really fit in as individuals. I put them in to make up numbers to the school, Naruto is the only one that is in the Leaf, which is why he stands out from the rest so much.**

**One last thing, I'm not happy with the name Hidden school but can't think of a better name. Please give me some ideas. If I pick yours I will be sure to say thank you in my next chapter.**

**Hopefully that clears up all your questions; hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

XXX

**Disclaimer- I own nothing :(**

XXX

Chapter 3- New Prankster in Town

"Let me get this straight, even through your in Gryffindor, the complete opposite of Slytherin, everyone still thought you were the one that opened this 'Chamber of Secrets', just because you can talk to snakes?"

Naruto had an incredulous look on his face at this point, it as early in the morning on the weekend and they were sat at the edge of the black lake, soaking up what little sunlight there was. It was still early in the morning and they could feel a slight breeze flowing over the lake, yet not a ripple marring its perfectly smooth, glass like surface of the lake.

Off in the distance they could all hear the sound of creatures in the forbidden forest, things couldn't be identified could be heard running through the trees, howling at the sky.

They had just been telling Naruto about their first two years at Hogwarts, not that it was a big secret. He seemed to find it both funny and slightly disturbing that a teacher had been the one behind it all in their first year. From what he had told them, teachers were highly respected at his school and for one to betray Hogwarts was unspeakable to him.

He found their storeys about Lockhart hilarious, especially the whole fairy fiasco.

They had just finished telling him what Harry had found when he got to the chamber and how he had fought a basilisk which seemed to impress him.

"Pretty much, Parseltongue is looked at as being a sign of a dark wizard in Britain."

At that the Naruto got a surprised look on his face.

"Really, I guess I should be carful then."

This time it was their turn to look shocked.

"You're a Parseltongue, you can speak to snakes?"

"Snakes? Hell no, I can speak to foxes."

At his words Hermione got a curios look on her face, while Harry and Ron just looked confused.

"But you said you were a Parseltongue, that means being able to talk to snakes."

"Ah, I see were you got confused. The belief that being a Parseltongue means being able to talk to snakes is a common misconception. Being a Parseltongue is a term for an old type of magic that is the ability to talk to animals in general, not just snakes. Each person can only talk to one animal, like snakes or foxes, I even know someone that can talk to skunks, nice guy, even if he needs to work on his hygiene a little."

"But we were told that Parseltongue was talking to snakes."

Shrugging his shoulders Naruto pulled out his wand and waved it in the air.

"_Vulpes Sorseus_"

With a flash of light a small red fox appeared in front of the four, seeming to jump out of the end of Naruto's wand.

It sat in front of them, looking each in the eye one at a time before it looked at the blonde and bowed its head, something that was repeated by the young wizard that had summoned it.

"_Greetings young one, how may I be of assistance?_"

"_I apologise for any inconvenience that this has caused you, I merely wished to show my knew friends that I was a Speaker._"

With a small nod to Naruto, the fox ran off in the direction of the forest.

Throughout the short conversation Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on with shock, all they had heard from Naruto was strange ruff, growling like words that seemed both similar and completely different to what Harry sounded like when he talked to a snake. Were Harry's was heavy on the S's and stretched out; Naruto's was short and gruff, with the odd higher pitched squeak thrown in.

Turning to face them with a raised eyebrow and a big grin on his face, Naruto couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat.

"You should see your faces, priceless."

After getting over their shock Hermione, being the ever inquisitive person she was, wanted to know more.

"How many different Parseltongue's do you know?"

"Hmm, well there's the skunk guy I mentioned, a girl that can speak to pigeons, a family that can speak with dogs, it's a pretty common thing at my school."

At the mention of his school Harry got another curios look.

"I've got to ask, what is the name of your school?"

"It doesn't have one."

"But why not?"

"Well, why is Hogwarts named Hogwarts, it just doesn't. We have no reason to name it because you can't apply to attend. They find you, and we don't need to use it as a reference for work because its the only place that trains War Wizards."

"... I guess that makes sense."

They continued talking about random things from that point on, lessons, teachers, the tournament. The sun was high in the sky by this point, signalling that it was midday. They were heading to the great hall for lunch when they were halted in their steps by a musical voice behind them.

"Excusez moi, could you 'elp me? I zeem to be lost, can you show me to ze great 'all?"

Turning to see who it was both Harry and Ron froze at the sight of what must have been the most beautiful girl they had ever seen. She was wearing the Beauxbatons form fitting sky blue uniform, her long, silvery blonde hair falling down her back, shinning slightly as the sunlight hit it. Her skin was soft and creamy white, and her blue eyes that looked almost exactly the same shade of blue as Naruto's.

For some reason they couldn't take their eyes off her, at least not until they felt a sharp pain at the back of their heads courtesy of Naruto.

"Dudes, learn some self control."

Turning back to the girl Naruto smiled which for some reason she gave him a slightly surprised look for.

"_I apologise for my friends, my name is Naruto. We were just making our way to the great hall so if you like you are welcome to join us_."

If she was surprised before she was in full blown shock after hearing Naruto talking to her in perfect French. After taking a moment to recompose herself, Fleur responded, a small smile on her face.

"_Thank you, that would be great, my name is Fleur,_ _Fleur Delacour. My I just say your French is remarkable_."

"_Thank you_"

After explaining that Fleur would be coming with them they started to make their way to hall again, Harry and Ron still in a bit of a daze while Hermione wore a slightly annoyed look on hers and as they walked Fleur would keep sending sideways glances at her fellow blonde out of the corner of her eye.

The reason she had been surprised when he had first talked to her wasn't because of the fact he had spoken fluent French, though that was a surprise. No the reason was that unlike his friends, Naruto didn't stare at her.

It was something she had long ago accepted about herself, being part Veela meant that she was beautiful, not that she minded that, but because of the allure that radiated off her body it was had to speak with boys. She did the best she could to control it, keep it as low as possible, but it still had an effect on people.

But for whatever reason, not him.

Fleur's grandmother had told her about how some men could be immune to the allure of a Veela, that it didn't affect them as bad, or in some cases at all. But it was so rare she had given up hope of finding someone like that. Could this Naruto be one of them?

When they finally got to the great hall instead of moving to sit on the Ravenclaw table with her fellow Beauxbatons, Fleur followed the four younger students to the Gryffindor table. She could feel the eyes of her friend on her, along with what must have been most of the hall as she took the seat next to Naruto and watched in bewilderment as he started to devour bowl after bowl of some kind of soup.

"Don't worry, you get used to it after a day or two."

Turing to the brown haired girl eating a sandwich to her left Fleur raised one of her delicate blonde eyebrows.

"You mean 'e alwayz eat'z like zis?"

"Well, we only met a few days ago but from what I can tell yh. He probably isn't going to talk for the next few minutes; I'm Hermione by the way."

With a small smile on her face Fleur took the offered hand and shook.

"Fleur"

"Nice to meet you, this is Harry and Ron."

Looking to the two boys sat next to Hermione, Fleur saw that the glazed look they had had in their eyes was gone and replaced with slight embarrassment.

Smiling to herself she started eating, ignoring the stares she was getting, but after a few minutes of boys drawling at her, she couldn't help the frown that crossed her lips.

"I can't believe zat 'un 11 year old shows more restraint zen any one else."

At her words Naruto stopped eating, something that in itself was amazing and turned to the blonde next to him, they could all see the twitch in his eye.

"What did you say?"

Not noticing the warning signs Fleur answered him without a second thought.

"I zaid I can't believe zat an 11 year old shows more restraint zen any one else."

Nodding his head to himself, Naruto put down his bowl and, to the surprise of everyone there, stood on top of the table.

"Attention, attention everyone!"

When he was sure everyone was looking at him, Naruto continued.

"Thank you, I would just like to take this moment to say that I'M FUCKING 15, NOT 11 I'M JUST SHORT FOR MY AGE! That will be all."

As he climbed back down from the table the eyes of everyone in the hall were fixed on him.

Paying them no attention, Naruto let out a breath, smile to himself, and started eating again as if nothing had happened. The look on Fleur's face at his outburst was enough to cause the three Gryffindor's to chuckle.

"Don't worry; we were just as surprised as you. He showed up in our Transfiguration and we thought he was lost, or moved ahead."

Nodding her head in gratitude to Hermione for putting her mind at ease, Fleur turned back to her food.

10 minutes later, when everyone had gotten back to normal after Naruto's announcement, said blonde put down his 20th bowl and sighed in content.

"Got to love ramen, so Fleur, are you entering or just a spectator?"

"I am entering, I want a chance to prove myzlef an zis is ze best way."

"Huh, I just thought it would be fun."

"What would?"

"To enter"

"But you can't, you zaid yourself you are only 15, you need to be 17 to enter."

"Actually you just need to be of age."

"Oui, 17"

"Oh, I see, the thing you don't know is that a War Wizard is of age at 11, we stay on at school until we turn 17 but are considered adults when we graduate to the main school."

At this Fleur, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"But zat is ridicules; you could not have learned enough to survive in ze world by zen."

"Were taught more then just to survive, hell the last part of the final exam before we are sorted is to make your first-"

As if realizing what he was saying Naruto stopped, eyes wide and turned to the head table where his headmistress sat with the other two men they had come with.

"Make your first what?"

Prompted Ron.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Realising that he didn't want to, or couldn't, talk about it, Harry tried to change the subject before Ron could push the matter further.

"So Fleur, I was wondering what that was outside, I mean it was like something was pulling me towards you."

Before she could answer, Fleur was interrupted by a loud laugh from Naruto.

"Well Harry, I never would have thought you to be the forward type."

Face turning red, harry tried desperately to say something but all that came out was a stutter, causing Naruto to laugh once again.

After a few minutes of teasing Harry, Naruto quieted down so Fleur could answer.

"Well, it iz because I am part Veela, I can control the allure a little but zometimes I slip up."

"Veela, you mean like those cheerleaders at the world cup?"

"Oui"

What Naruto did next was so surprising that none of them knew how to react. Leaning over so that he was a few inches away from Flur's face, the spiky haired blonde took a deep breath in through his nose.

Face turning bright red at his actions, the Fleur was about to push him away, thinking he had surcome to her allure, when his voice stopped her.

"Second generation"

"Exuze me?"

"You're a second generation Veela born. I'm guessing your mother is a half blood and you're farther a Wizard right?"

"Yes, but how did-"

"There are quite a few students with Veela blood at my school; I recognise the scent, your wizard blood is stronger then you're Veela, so I made an educated guess."

Still a little shocked that he could smell her Veela blood she almost missed Hermione's next question.

"They have Half bloods at your school?"

"Why not? Things like the allure can be really useful in battle, I know one girl in Mist that's half Veela, and she uses hers to calm down someone while she heals them. Because I'm not affected by the allure like most I let them practise their control on me, though there have been some problems."

"What do you mean problems?"

"They think cuz I'm small that I look cute and hug me all the time which, while I admit is not the most unpleasant thing in the world, can get really annoying. They have a compaction to see which one can get me kiss them first."

Looking at Naruto with knew found respect; Ron shook his head with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Dude, you are like, the luckiest guy in the world."

"Thanks... I think."

While Ron was bugging Naruto for more details about the girls at his school, Fleur found herself lost in her thoughts.

'_So he is immune, which explains why he didn't react to me like the others_.'

So lost in her thoughts was she that Fleur didn't notice the young blonde girl walking over to her and the others until she was taped on the shoulder.

"Oh, Gabriel, how are you?"

Casting a quick look at the four others sat with her sister the young French girl lowered her head to hide the blush creeping up her face.

"_I was wondering why you were sat here, and if I could meet your new friends._"

The smile that crossed Fleur's face at her sister's words caused several boys at the table to fall backwards with nose bleeds.

"Of course you can. Gabriel, this is Naruto, Hermione, Ron and 'arry. This is my younger sister Gabriel."

Looking at the younger girl the four were a little shocked to see that she was a miniature version of Fleur right down to her sky blue eyes.

After they had said hello Fleur got up and left with her sister to sit with the other Beauxbatons, casting several looks back at Naruto as she went.

XXX

The next morning at breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat next to Naruto with slight concern of their faces. The reason for this was that for the entire 19 minutes they had been sat there, Naruto hadn't touched any food at all, not even that ramen stuff he loved so much.

They were so worried they didn't eat anything either, trying to get him to tell them why he didn't seem to have an appetite, which they would realise a few moments later was the best decision they could have made that morning.

It started off when one of the Ravenclaws burped and shot out a steam of bright pink bubbles into the air. Everyone was so shocked at this that they stopped eating and watched as the poor boy continued to burp, sending more and more bubbles out. Then a girl over at the Hufflepuff table had her skin turn orange and her hair purple. Throughout the hall both students and teachers were have different reactions, some had changed colures, and others were burping and coffing out everything from bubbles to confetti.

Over at the Slytherin table they could see several of the students screaming at the top of their lungs as they rolled around on the ground trying to put out the fires that kept shooting out of their buts every time they farted.

When they looked over to the head table they could see Snape sporting a grin that was stretched across his face so tight it looked painful, McGonagall's teeth and eyes were glowing green, Karkaroff had shrunken down to 10 inches tall and Flitwick was singing in a deep, booming voice that look ridicules considering his size.

Even Dumbledore was affected by whatever was happening as he stood to try and bring order to the hall only for his voice to come out high and squeaky, as if he had been breathing helium.

Throughout all of this they all failed to notice the huge grin on Naruto's face as he tried desperately to stop himself from laughing.

After a few minutes of Dumbledore trying and failing to get everyone's attention, the aged headmaster raised his wand and waved it over the hall.

As soon as he did this everything stopped, people changed back to their normal colours, stopped burping and farting and within moments everything was quite.

When he was sure it had worked Dumbledore turned in the direction of the Weasley twins with a frown on his face, but just as he was about to address them he was stopped by the booming voice Tsunade.

"NAAARRRUUUTOOOO!"

The moment she said his name Naruto broke down into fits of laughter, narrowly dogging the flying goblet that was thrown at his head as he ran out the hall.

XXX

**I apologise for my terrible attempt at a French ascent for Flur.**

**Hope you like the chapter :)**

**R&R :)**


End file.
